


Don't worry, I'm a doctor!

by grassangel



Category: Doctor Who, Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Post-Movie(s), Sonic Screwdriver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-01
Updated: 2007-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward is late for tea with his brother and thinks this side street will be easy to find, what with that blue police call box marking it's entrance. Then a more serious issue than being late soon occurs and is then resolved.<br/>Spoilers for the FMA movie only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't worry, I'm a doctor!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fae_elric](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fae_elric).



> For Staehli, because you thought of the mechanics of a far more complicated crossover. Also dedicated because you were my beta.

Post-war England was a reasonable place to live in, families setting up new businesses and busy mothers bustling around the place. It was a good place to recover from the aftermath of a depressing war, but not the best place for an academic.

Edward Elric sighed, exhausted from running around all day running errands and trying to find some kind of work. Alphonse was busy on the other side of town doing the same job and they were due to meet for tea shortly. Unfortunately, he had been stuck in the middle of the line to the post office for much longer than he had anticipated, cutting short his next errand of getting in contact with some professor of physics.  
With a curse muttered under his breath, he looked at his watch before deciding that he'd just have to let Alphonse go to their apartment afterward while he ducked back down this short side-street full of academic housing. The address he was looking for was easy enough to find again, especially with that blue police call box marking the access to the short row of apartments.

Edward gave another glance at his watch before rushing out of the street towards the main concourse, where he slowed down slighty, but not enough to avoid getting knocked down by another man rushing in the opposite direction.

"I'm terribly sorry, are you all right?" The man in coat and suit picked himself up hurriedly, dusting his knees off before extending a hand to help Ed up, "I must've not been paying attention. Ooooh, you've got a strong grip there."

"Yeah, thanks." Edward started to dust himself off, pausing momentarily as he flexed his right wrist before frowning. The other man noticed, gesturing to look at it and drawing the two of them back into the academic side street.

"Looks as if you're not so right after all." The stranger started manipulating the wrist underneath his fingers, replying, 'don't worry, I'm a doctor,' when Ed started to fidget at the prodding fingers.

The doctor's eyebrows raised and he continued examining the wrist, fingers sensing what lay under shirt cuff and glove before peeling back the white kid with one hand, the other catching the fist directed at his head.

"What have we got here?" The stranger's voice was full of curiosity and marvel, hastily turning Edward's wrist this way and that to peer at the intricate piece of machinery in front of him. "I've never seen something like this on Earth before... You're not from this world, are you?" The question was directed at him, the other man staring at him intently from over his glasses, eyes boring deep into Ed's own.

He floundered, looking stunned before his expression hardened and he replied in an acidic tone, "There's certainly no doctor or watchmaker here who knows how to fix it, if that's what you mean."

"Well, there's no reason to get all worked up about it, especially since I'm rather sorry about it got dinged up a bit. However, this doctor _can_ fix it up with the help of this little thing." The doctor held up what looked to Ed to be an oversized pen with a blue light on the end. "It appears to only be some pinched wires, so the sonic screwdriver should take of that easily. You should be glad that I was around," he tapped his chin with the screwdriver before pointing it back at Ed's wrist, "though I suppose a safety pin could've solved the problem."

The wires were soon released and the wrist was fixed and tested, the other man tucking his device into his coat and smiling at Edward before he realised he was being stared at.

"What?"

"You're not from this world either."

"No, I'm not," he replied cheerily, "Nice to know you've noticed that. Now, I've got to be going." He made towards the Police Box before turning around halfway.  
"Oh, and I'd see about getting a job over in Oxford. They've got some nice universities over there and I hear there's an opening in the physics department. There's also over in America; plenty of places have jobs for an astrophysicist like you." The stranger continued to the box before stopping halfway in the doorway.  
"I forgot to mention, we really must keep this encounter with each other secret. You know, mess up the space time continuum or something," looking at his watch, the stranger addressed him again, "I really must get going now. Take care! Don't forget to keep a safety pin handy!" he waved, closing the door behind him and Edward watched as a strange noise filled the small street, the blue police call box dissoving from sight.

His golden eyes blinked several times before the realisation that not only was he extremely late for tea with Alphonse, the landmark that would've helped him find the street had gone.  
Cursing, Edward rushed out of the small street again, hoping feverently that he wouldn't get knocked over by another man in glasses, coat and suit and that the number 21 omnibus would be at the next stop.


End file.
